Powrót Rozpierdalatora
by Moooras
Summary: Pamiętacie Rozpierdalatora? To taki jeden mój strasznie stary film uchodzący za śmieszny. Chociaż dziś może wydawać się słaby, jest dla mnie dość ważny. Mogłem wreszcie zagrać w nim maniakalnego psychopatę, co od dawna było moim marzeniem. No i to mój drugi film z dubbingiem i pierwszy, przy którym bawiłem się w montaż dźwięku. I to mnie nauczyło, żeby nie przeginać...


Bezi –

Xardas –

Rozpierdalator – 4ever Moooras

Lester –

Milten –

Diego –

Pyrokar –

Pedro –

Hagen –

Strażnicy 1-4 –

Innos –

Beliar –

Adanos -

...

(Bezi przychodzi do wieży Xardasa)

Bezi – Po co mnie wezwałeś?

Xardas – Pamiętasz może Rozpierdalatora?

Bezi – Takich rzeczy szybko się nie zapomina. (retrospekcja) Rozpierdalator to stworzony przez ciebie mutant przypominający goblina. Cechuje się nadludzką siłą, niebywałym okrucieństwem i agresją. Ale miał pewną zasadniczą wadę. Za każdym razem jak ktoś powiedział „na coś", to on atakował to „coś".

Diego (w retrospekcji) Ej Bezi, na chuja ci ten goblin?

Xardas – Po tym jak pozbawił cię… pewnych... walorów, gdzieś zniknął. Nie wiemy gdzie był, nie wiemy co robił, ale jedno jest pewne. On wkrótce powróci.

Bezi – Skąd to wiesz?

Xardas – Widziałem go. Na szczęście zdołałem się w porę teleportować. Za niecałe 2 dni dotrze do Khorinis. A wtedy niech bogowie mają nas w swojej opiece...

Bezi – Czy nic nie da się zrobić?

Xardas – Dobrze, że spytałeś. Tak, jest pewien sposób. Udało mi się znaleźć w mojej skrzyni z zakazanymi rzeczami zwój opieczętowany pieczątką „nigdy nie używaj tego zaklęcia, bo pożałujesz". Po prostu użyjemy go na Rozpierdalatorze i po sprawie.

Bezi – I jak działa to zaklęcie?

Xardas – Szczerze mówiąc to nie wiem. Ale to musi być coś naprawdę okropnego. Jest tylko jeden szkopuł. Aktywacja tego zaklęcia trwa jakąś minutę.

Bezi – Minutę?! W tym czasie Rozpierdalator zdąży zetrzeć nas na proch.

Xardas – Właśnie dlatego potrzebna mi twoja pomoc.

Bezi – No dobra... Jaki jest twój plan?

...

(Rozpierdalator idzie sobie ścieżką w stronę Khorinis. Nagle trafia na Beziego i Xardasa)

Xardas – Rozpierdalatorze! Twoja tyrania w końcu dobiegła końca! Nastał dzień twojej ostatecznej porażki!

Rozpierdalator – (groźny warkot)

Xardas – Dobra Rozpierdalator, na Beziego!

Bezi – CO!?

Rozpierdalator – (maniakalny śmiech)

Bezi –Jeśli wyjdę z tego w jednym kawałku, to cię zabiję!

(Bezi walczy z Rozpierdalatorem. W tym czasie Xardas odprawia rytuał)

Bezi – Cholera, długo jeszcze?!

Xardas – Cicho, nie rozpraszaj mnie!

(Rozpierdalator nagle się powiela i atakuje Beziego ze wszystkich stron)

Bezi – XARDAS!

Xardas – Jeszcze chwila!

(Rozpierdalator nokautuje Beziego)

Xardas – Gotowe!

Xardas – Giń, draniu!

(Xardas rzuca zaklęcie. Rozpierdalator pada bez zmysłów na ziemię)

Xardas – Udało się... Tajest, udało się, biczes! I kto tu jest kozakiem, cooo?!

(Po chwili Rozpierdalator wstaje)

Xardas – Nie... To-to-to-to niemożliweee!

Rozpierdalator (głosem Beziego) – Ałaa, moja głowa...

Xardas – Eee, łot de fak?!

Rozpierdalator – Ej, Xardas, jak nam poszło? Pokonaliśmy go?

Xardas – Eee... ja, tego, ty, tego...

Rozpierdalator – O co ci chodzi? A tak w ogóle to kiedy tak urosłeś...?

(po chwili zastanowienia)

Rozpierdalator – AAA! Coś ty mi zrobił!?

Xardas – Cóż, wygląda na to, że niechcący przeniosłem twoją duszę do ciała Rozpierdalatora. Na swój sposób to nawet zabawne. Zaraz... Skoro ty jesteś w ciele Rozpierdalatora... To znaczy, że...!

(Bezi wstaje)

Bezi (głosem Rozpierdalatora) – (maniakalny śmiech)

Xardas – O cholera...

Bezi - (jeszcze bardziej maniakalny śmiech)

Xardas – O cholera!

(Bezi nokautuje Xardasa. Po chwili zwraca się w stronę Rozpierdalatora)

Rozpierdalator – Zaraz, czekaj, nie poznajesz mnie!? To ja, Bezi, twój dawno zaginiony brat bliźniak!

Bezi – Hmmm...

(Bezi ucieka z maniakalnym śmiechem w stronę Khorinis)

Xardas (wstając) – Cholera, ale namieszałem...

Rozpierdalator – I co my teraz zrobimy?

Xardas – Ja... nie wiem...

Rozpierdalator – Czyli co, już zawsze będę w ciele Rozpierdalatora?!

Xardas – Jedyne co mi przychodzi do głowy... to poprosić o pomoc magów ognia.

Rozpierdalator – To na co czekamy? Chodźmy, trzeba ratować Khorinis!

...

(Bezi biegnie w stronę Khorinis z maniakalnym śmiechem i spotyka Lestera i Miltena)

Lester – Siemanko Bezi, sztachniesz się?

(Bezi przywala Lesterowi i odrzuca go wpizdu)

Milten – Cholera Bezi, pogięło cię!?

Bezi – (maniakalny chichot)

Milten – Na Innosa, nigdy cię takim nie widziałem.

(Bezi nagle dostaje błysku w oczach i wystrzeliwuje go prosto do nieba)

Milten – Eee... Dokąd on leci?

...

(Niebo. Innos i Beliar biją się na pięści)

Beliar – Przyznaj się draniu, oszukiwałeś!

Innos – Wcale nie!

Beliar – Wcale tak!

Innos – Wcale nie!

Beliar – A twoja siostra jest brzydka!

Innos – My nie mamy siostry, bracie...

Adanos – Gdybym wiedział, że to tak będzie wyglądać, nie kupowałbym wam tej planszy do gry w warcaby...

(nagle pojawia się Bezi z maniakalnym śmiechem, spuszcza łomot Innosowi i wraca na Ziemię)

Beliar – Eee... Czy to nie był przypadkiem wybraniec Innosa...?

Adanos – Nie, to nie mógł być on...

...

(Droga do klasztoru. Idą nią Xardas i Rozpierdalator)

Pedro – O nie!

(ucieka spanikowany do klasztoru)

Pyrokar – Dziwne... Mam wrażanie, że moc Innosa nagle osłabła. Chyba zanosi się na deszcz.

Pedro – Pyrciu, Pyrciu, Pyrciu!

Pyrokar – Ile razy mam ci powtarzać, żebyś mnie tak nie nazywał?

Pedro – Ale Pyrciu, Xardas zmierza w naszą stronę! Zaraz nas pozabija!

Pyrokar – Nonsens. Nasz klasztor jest otoczony magiczną barierą. Xardas nie jest dość potężny, żeby nam tu zaszkodzić. Nie mamy się czego obawiać.

Pedro – Ale Pyrciu... On przyprowadził ze sobą Rozpierdalatora!

Pyrokar – Hmmm... (z totalnym spokojem w głosie) Zarządzam panikę.

Xardas – Dziwne, zwykle stoi tutaj strażnik.

Rozpierdalator – Może wziął sobie wolne?

(wchodzą do środka)

Xardas – Dziwne, chyba nikogo nie ma...

(widok z innej perspektywy. Wszyscy schowali się za kolumnami tak, żeby Xardas ich nie widział)

Pedro – NIE ODDAM SIĘ WAM ŻYWCEM! AIEEEEEEAH!

(Pedro pędzi na nich z kijem. Xardas usypia go zaklęciem. Z klasztoru wychodzi Pyrokar)

Pyrokar – A więc tak postanowiłeś to zakończyć. Niech będzie. Nie myśl jednak, że będę błagał o litość. Przyjmę śmierć z godnością.

Xardas – Pyrciu, pogięło cię? Nie przyszedłem tu nikogo zabijać.

Pyrokar – Serio? W takim razie czemu przyprowadziłeś Rozpierdalatora? I czemu jeszcze nikogo nie zaatakował?

Rozpierdalator – To da się wyjaśnić. To ja, Bezi.

Pyrokar – Co?! Aaa... Już rozumiem... A ja się zastanawiałem gdzie podziałem ten zwój. Czyli to ty mi go zwędziłeś.

Xardas – Dobra, spory na bok. Mamy ważniejsze rzeczy na głowie.

Pyrokar – Tak, masz rację. Skoro Bezi jest w ciele Rozpierdalatora, to chyba domyślam się co się stało.

...

(Bezi atakuje Khorinis)

Bezi – (maniakalny śmiech)

Strażnik – Ogłosić alarm! Bezi dostał ocipiozy!

(Bezi biegnie przez miasto, pustosząc je przy okazji. Do Hagena stojącego przy fontannie podbiega jakiś strażnik)

Strażnik 2 – Lordzie Hagenie! Beziemu kompletnie odbiło! Rozwala wszystko i wszystkich na swojej drodze! Zaraz tutaj dotrze!

Hagen – A to podła gnida! Cały czas wodził nas za nos, żeby zdobyć nasze zaufanie, a potem wbić nam sztylet w plecy! To niewybaczalne! Osobiście się nim zajmę!

(nagle pojawia się Bezi i jednym ciosem załatwia wszystkich paladynów w okolicy, z wyjątkiem Hagena)

Hagen – (na kolanach) Czekaj, poddaję się! Miej litość, jestem dziewicą!

...

Xardas – No i co możemy zrobić?

Pyrokar – Nic.

Xardas – Jak to nic!? Rozpierdalator w tej chwili pustoszy Khorinis!

Pyrokar – Źle mnie zrozumiałeś. Chodzi o to, że zaklęcie nie jest trwałe. Wkrótce Bezi i Rozpierdalator z powrotem zamienią się ciałami. To jest nieuniknione. Jedyne co musimy zrobić to unieruchomić ciało Rozpierdalatora i zabić go, kiedy tylko do niego wróci. Zaklęcie nie trwa zbyt długo, więc musimy się pospieszyć.

(nagle Bezi i Rozpierdalator zamieniają się duszami)

Xardas – Bezi, dobrze się czujesz?

...

Bezi – W takim razie nie traćmy czasu! O, zaraz... Znowu jestem w swoim ciele!

(nagle wszyscy pozostali przy życiu paladyni i strażnicy miejscy zasypują go gradem strzał i bełtów)

Strażnik 3 – Masz za swoje, draniu.

Hagen – Dobra robota, towarzysze. Teraz musimy tylko naprawić szkody. Wy dwaj, idźcie do klasztoru poprosić magów ognia o pomoc.

(dwóch gości idzie do klasztoru i zastają tam kompletną ruinę i mnóstwo ciał)

Strażnik 4 – Eee... Co tu się stało?!


End file.
